Uma convenção, um beijo e o Amor
by UsAkO-ChIi
Summary: Usagi é uma pediatra muito inteligente, bonita e quando quer sabe ser profissional no que faz, porém ela começa a sentir um sentimento estranho por seu Arquiinimigo e este ultimo a beija. O que ela irá fazer? CAPITULO 02 ONLINE! R&R, ONEGAI!
1. O despertar de um sentimento estranho

Uma convenção, um beijo e o Amor.  
  
Cap. 01: O despertar de um sentimento estranho.  
  
"Estava deitada em sua cama. Chorava silenciosamente a dor de seu coração. Tinha o coração ferido com mil lanças ao redor, mas não se esquecia dele. Da pessoa que ferira seu coração assim. Ela tinha o rosto sujo do lápis que passara há uma hora para ir ao baile. Não se importava. Não se importava com nada. Apenas com ele. Com o dono de seu coração."  
  
-AIIIIII!!!!!! Isso doeu, Rey-chan!!!!!!!-Falou uma bela moça de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos cor azul meia noite.  
  
-Isso é para você aprender a PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU FALO! Isso é importante Usagi-chan!-Fala Rey, uma moça com o tamanho igual ao de Usagi, olhos roxos, com cabelos pretos.  
  
-Hey, escrever me ajuda a pensar!!!! Você que é uma chata e não me entende!!!!-Disse Usagi, logo depois dando língua para uma Rey muito alterada.  
  
-VOCÊ VAI VER TSUKINO USAGI! QUANDO EU PUSER MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ!!!!!!!- Falou Rey, se levantando, com muita fúria e indo atrás de uma Usagi já levantada e correndo.  
  
Usagi era uma jovem médica, de 25 anos, era muito bonita e curvilínea, o sonho da maioria dos rapazes de sua idade. Apesar dela não ligar muito, isso porque o único rapaz para quem ela tinha olhos a amava muito, só que como uma irmã mais nova, isso ela ainda não tinha percebido, pois já teria desistido dele á muito tempo se soubesse. Quem era o felizardo? Motoki, um amigo de infância. Ele também não tinha percebido a paixonite aguda que ela tinha por ele. E ela nunca falaria.  
  
-Ai, Rey-chan! Ta precisando de muita maracujina!!!!!!!(isso existe no Japão???)-Nisso, Rey parou de correr atrás dela e Usagi parou de fugir. O rosto de Rey começou a ficar da cor normal (quando ela se irrita muito seu rosto fica muuuuuuuuuito vermelho) e ela voltou a se sentar, seguida por uma Usagi com muitos pontos de interrogação na cabeça.  
  
-Isso é verdade, Usagi-chan... Se quiser ser uma boa psicóloga preciso ter calma... E isso é uma coisa que preciso conseguir... Para mim é muito difícil, mas tenho que conseguir, ao contrário ninguém me procurará... -Esse era o grande sonho de Rey, ser uma grande psicóloga. Ela sempre soube ouvir e dar bons conselhos ás amigas, principalmente Usagi, que ela considerava mais, esta ultima, para ela, era sua irmã, que sempre a ajudava e ela esperava muito que fosse muito boa como pediatra. Também sempre foi a que mais "contou com ela para tudo" principalmente quando editoras não achavam bons os livros que escrevia. Usagi escrevia por hobby, e como as sacadas de Rey e Usagi eram perto (elas eram vizinhas de muro) era sempre com Rey que ela desabafava, contava tudo e que dava suas histórias para ela ler. Foi em um desses dias que aconteceu a briga acima. Usagi e Rey estavam conversando na sacada e resolveram descer e ir para o jardim da casa de Rey para comerem um pouco e conversarem mais. Rey estava falando a Usagi o quanto ela era temperamental e que precisava ter mais calma quando percebeu Usagi escrevendo em uma folha de papel e a briga começou. -haaaaaaaa... Acho que nunca vou ser uma boa psicóloga... -Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Rey  
  
-CALE-SE! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR UMA COISA DESSAS!-Falou Usagi, muito irritada e já em pé. – SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR DIZENDO ESSAS IDIOTICES VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER MESMO!Confie em si mesma Rey-chan!-Usagi agora parecia confortá-la, mesmo com todos aqueles gritos, Rey acreditava que isso fosse à verdadeira intenção dela.  
  
-Obrigada Usagi-chan! Você me passa muita confiança!-Usagi sorriu.  
  
-Esse é o papel de uma amiga, não é???- Rey sorriu - AI! COMO PUDE ESQUECER!- Usagi correu até o muro, pulou o ultimo e correu até a porta de sua casa. Minutos depois ela apareceu com um pequeno pacote na mão – Aqui está! Feliz dia do amigo, Rey-chan! - Rey sorriu.  
  
-Obrigada, Usagi-chan! Desculpe, ainda não achei teu presente!- Usagi sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
-E o que você quer comprar????- Perguntou Usagi, os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.  
  
-Ai, Usagi-chan! Só você mesmo para me pedir para estragar a surpresa!!! Claro que eu não vou... -Rey não terminou a frase. Terminara de abrir o pacotinho caiu para trás na grama – AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Usagi-chan...  
  
-huuuuuuum????-Usagi sorriu  
  
-MUITO OBRIGADA! ERA TUDO QUE EU QUERIA!-Usagi continuou sorrindo, sabia muito bem o que Rey amaria ganhar. -Mas onde achou? Já havia procurado em toda a cidade!  
  
-Bom, tenho meus contatos, Rey-chan! Só pedi para Aoshi-kun reservar um quando chegasse e voilá!Quando disse que era para você, então! No dia seguinte me ligou e disse que já havia chegado!Ainda fez um precinho todo especial!- Falou uma Usagi sorridente, logo depois em pé.-O que você ainda faz sentada? Eu ofereço o meu dvd e pipoca para assistirmos! - Rey se levantou animada e pulou o muro, seguida de Usagi. Abriram a porta e correram para o quarto de Usagi, para assitirem o mais novo álbum de Shibue Jyouji, um cantor, um dos únicos que Rey e Usagi AMAVAM em comum. Para as duas ele era, além de lindo, muito talentoso. Acabaram adormecendo na metade de um clipe. Todas duas sonharam com o cantor.  
  
(AmAnHeCeU!!!!!!)  
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP! (PAF!) (Notas da autora: foram os melhores barulhos de despertador de coisas caindo que eu consegui).  
  
-REY-CHAN! ACORDE! ESTAMOS MAIS QUE ATRASADAS!-Falou Usagi, já em pé, correndo para o banheiro – Ai que despertador idiota! Tocou tarde de novo!  
  
-Usagi-chan, vou lá em casa para me trocar e já volto para irmos, ok?-Falou Rey, sempre iam juntas para o trabalho. Trabalhavam no mesmo edifício. Um apenas para médicos, psicólogos, psiquiatras e coisas do gênero.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Rey voltou e ambas foram para o prédio. Usagi era nova ali, mas era muito conhecida por todos por ser uma garota muito competente no que fazia.  
  
(Horas depois de chegarem)  
  
-Bom, aqui está a receita, precisa tomar esse antibiótico certinho durante uma semana, e então ficará boa, mas precisa tomar direito, certo, Yukina?- Usagi falou para uma de suas pacientes.  
  
-Celto, doutola, obligada!  
  
-Não tem de que!-Falou Usagi, com um sorriso terno no rosto. Acompanhou a garota e sua mãe até a porta, onde acrescentou - Quando acabar o remédio, por favor, traga-a aqui, Akane-san, paraum check-up rápido, sim?  
  
-Ok, doutora, muito obrigada, estou muito mais aliviada, agora!-Usagi deu um sorriso calmo e acompanhou as duas com os olhos ainda sorrindo, mas esse sorriso deu lugar a uma carranca quando ela olhou para trás.  
  
-Então os boatos eram verdadeiros! Há uma Odango Atama trabalhando aqui!- Usagi fitou o dono dessas palavras com uma raiva enorme estampada em seu belo rosto.  
  
-Mamoru... Já devia saber que trabalhava aqui... Devia ter desconfiado do Famoso Dr. Chiba ser você... Quantos me alertaram que aqui havia um idiota trabalhando... Os devia ter escutado!  
  
-Odango, sabe muito bem que não me incomoda sua presença aqui, não precisa se retirar! – Nesse ponto Usagi já havia entrado para o consultório, mas depois do que ele disse... "Esse idiota me paga! Só porque tem esses cabelos lindos, esses belos olhos azuis, que me lembram o mar e esse sorriso sensual, gostoso de ver... EI! ACORDA TSUKINO USAGI! ELE É SEU ARQUIÍNIMIGO!" A mente de Usagi lhe gritava. -Além do mais, preciso muito te falar uma coisa muito importante, pode destruir sua carreira se você não me escutar. Vejamos... Hoje ás seis, no café lá de cima, ok?  
  
-Tá! Mas agora eu tenho mais o que fazer... Tchau, mamo-baka!-Usagi falou e o dono dos belos cabelos pretos e lindos olhos azuis e do sorriso encantador, sem falar do copo perfeito... (ai, ai, mamo-chan sonho de qualquer uma! Se a Usagi não quer, tem quem queira!)Era Mamoru, o sonho de qualquer mulher de que idade fosse. Um homem lindo! Tinha 28 anos, educado, médico famoso em todo o Japão e arquiinimigo de Usagi, isso porque desde a infância ele tem tornado os dias de Usagi um inferno, com sua insistência em chamá-la de odango atama e de criticá-la.  
  
Ao terminar as consultas, Usagi arrumou tudo e consultou o relógio. Seis da tarde. Estava na Hora de descer. Usagi pegou o elevador e subiu para a cobertura, onde havia um café ao ar livre. Mamoru estava em uma mesa longe, ao lado da pequena grade de vidro que o lugar tinha. Então foi até lá, sendo observada por muitos homens. (já que o espaço era aberto ao público, não havia só médicos ali.) Ela sempre se sentia desconfortável com muita gente a olhando. Ficou muito surpresa ao notar que Mamoru era um deles. -O que foi? Está prestes a finalmente resolver declarar seu amor eterno por mim ou quer apenas me chatear???-Falou um pouco rubra e brava, muito brava. Enquanto Mamoru ria muito.  
  
-Eu? Declarar meu amor eterno por você? Odango, você não trocou o meu script com o seu, trocou?-Continuou rindo.  
  
-Muito engraçado, Mamoru! Agora vamos, tenho mais o que fazer. O que você quer que é tão importante?-Falou Usagi, um pouco brava.  
  
-Bom, é essa convenção obrigatória, que todos os médicos de Tóquio têm que ir.-Mamoru falou, meio desinteressado.  
  
-E o que é essa convenção? Dura mais que um dia? Onde é? Quanto custa o ingresso?-Falou Usagi, bem mais interessada do que Mamoru.  
  
-Nossa, quantas perguntas! Bom, é um tipo de "aula", digamos assim, que frisa lembrar aos médicos tudo que eles aprenderam em uma faculdade, isto é, antes de se formarem. Dura de três semanas a um mês, mas acredito que nesse ano seja apenas três semanas. Bom, esse ano será no hotel Ashiita ni natare, e o ingresso custa 30 ienes. -Falou Mamoru, mais interessado. (notas da autora: três semanas? 30 ienes? Bom, imaginemos!)  
  
-E bom, precisamos dormir nesse hotel?- Perguntou Usagi  
  
-Sim, é obrigatório que durmamos, pois isso agiliza o começo das aulas pela manhã.  
  
-Entendo... E onde compramos os ingressos?  
  
-É interessante você perguntar isso, odango, porque estou indo comprar os meus agora. Gostaria de ir comigo, posso te levar de carro e depois te deixar em casa. –Mamoru falou  
  
-Bom, e como fica o MEU carro e Rey-chan? Vou deixá-los aqui?-Falou Usagi, com uma expressão meio incrédula, ele tinha mesmo a chamado para sair? Porque ele seria tão amável?  
  
-Bem, isso é fácil de resolver. Vá até o consultório dela, a entregue a chave do seu carro e os devidos documentos e vamos! Ou você não quer ir?- Mamoru tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.  
  
-Tudo bem... Vamos... - Usagi respondeu, resignada. Desceu até o terceiro andar, foi à sala 304 com Mamoru. Este ficou esperando na porta. Minutos depois, Usagi apareceu na porta com um sorriso calmo-Vamos?- A garota falou.  
  
Os dois desceram até o estacionamento.  
  
-Venha. -Mamoru disse, virado de costas para Usagi, logo depois estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse. Usagi ruborizou. Hesitou um pouco – O que você está esperando odango? Pegue minha mão!  
  
-t-tá – e ela tocou a mão do rapaz. Isso fez com que arrepios percorressem os corpos dos dois, e continuou percorrendo até chegarem em frente a um BMW preto, onde Mamoru soltou a mão da garota. O coração dela, até esse momento estava batendo forte, as pernas bambas, se ela não tivesse se encostado ao carro, teria caído. Mamoru abriu a porta para a garota, que, rubra, entrou meio tremula, ainda. Ele fechou a porta e se posicionou no lugar do motorista. A um minuto do lugar uma chuva forte começou a cair. Ele estacionou e ela ia sair quando...  
  
-Hei odango! Espere! Eu te pego aí com meu guarda chuva, se for na chuva pegará um bom resfriado e não poderá ir!A convenção é daqui a três dias, sabia?-Mamoru falou, rindo um pouco.  
  
-Tá, agora para de rir! Não gosto que riam de mim!-Falou Usagi, emburrada.  
  
-Certo... bom, estou indo!-Falou Mamoru, divertido.  
  
-Hei! E eu?-Falou usagi, agora com uma cara de "não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui!" para Mamoru.  
  
-Estou aqui!- Falou Mamoru, abrindo a porta de Usagi, com um guarda chuva em uma mão, e oferecendo a outra para Usagi usar de apoio para se levantar. Esta ela aceitou e a soltou logo depois de se levantar. Usagi tropeçou em uma poça que havia ali e Mamoru a segurou com um abraço. Ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo, se olhando. Mamoru aproximava seu rosto do de Usagi e ela já sentia a respiração dele em sua face.  
  
-Hei, vocês dois! Vão ficar pegando chuva o dia inteiro é?-Uma voz familiar falou. Usagi rapidamente saiu do abraço de Mamoru e olhou para o dono da voz, um tanto quanto constrangida. Como Mamoru também estava, mas estava fuzilando o dono da voz com o olhar. Usagi percebeu isso.  
  
UsAgi-ChAnPaRaMaMo-KuN (vou usar isso para mudar de personagem)  
  
Como alguém poderia estragar aquele momento? Como ele iria matar esse alguém? Quando ele teria mais uma oportunidade para beijar Usako? Era com esse apelido que Mamoru se referia a Usagi em seus pensamentos, e também quando falava com Motoki. Era o único que sabia o quanto ele era apaixonado por ela, desde que ela tinha 14 anos e ele 17. Achava que nunca mais iria FALAR com Motoki em sua vida. Como ele pode interromper um momento tão especial? Como ele pode? Porque ele não ficou apenas observando?Se ele não morasse ao lado de Motoki achava que nunca mais iria olhar para a cara dele.  
  
-Motoki... -Falou, fuzilando o ultimo com o olhar.  
  
-Hei, eu interrompi alguma coisa?-Falou. Na opinião de Mamoru, com a maior cara de pau do mundo.  
  
-Não! Não interrompeu! só estávamos indo comprar os ingressos para a convenção de médicos, não é Mamoru?-Falou Usako, agora olhando para ele, com um rosto de "o que eu ia dizer?".  
  
-É... -Mamoru olhava para Usako com uma cara de "eu também diria isso, não se preocupe...".  
  
-Bom, então, já vou indo! preciso pegar umas coisas aqui na recepção do hotel e estou com um pouco de pressa!  
  
-Tudo bem, Motoki... Depois temos que conversar ok? Preciso te falar sobre essa convenção e temos que marcar outra consulta com você, não é?-Falou Mamoru. Falando entre dentes as duas ultimas palavras, para que Motoki fosse embora logo. Na verdade ele queria dizer "TENHO QUE TE MATAR, SEU IDIOTA!", mas se controlou.  
  
-T-Tá bom! Bom, até Mamoru, Tchau Usagi-chan!  
  
-Tchau, Motoki-kun!-Usako falou com um sorriso.  
  
Depois dos devidos ' acontecimentos constrangedores' Usako e Mamoru entraram no Hotel e compraram os ingressos.  
  
-Vão querer quantos ingressos? 2, 3...?  
  
-apenas dois. -respondeu Mamoru sorrindo com a confusão da mulher. Ela achava que tinham filhos? Eles nem chegaram perto de ser um casal ainda!  
  
-Bom, então, aqui estão os crachás e os números de seus quartos. São 60 ienes, os dois. - Usako pegou sua carteira e retirou 30 ienes dela, as, quando ia pagar, Mamoru a impediu.  
  
-Eu compro o seu, não precisa me pagar. -Usako ficou surpresa, mas guardou os ienes na carteira novamente. E Mamoru a olhava ternamente.  
  
-Vamos? aqui estão suas chaves e seu crachá.-Falou, sorrindo para a garota.  
  
-Obrigada. -Respondeu. A cabeça baixa de Usako a denunciava. Ela havia ficado rubra. Mamoru calmamente tocou com os dedos seu queixo e fez ela o olhar. É... Estava mesmo rubra.  
  
-Não há de que. Não precisa agradecer. -E mamoru deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Usako. Ela ficou muito mais rubra com isso. Ele então pegou a mão de Usako e a conduziu até o carro, com o guarda chuva também os acompanhando, sem deixar que nenhum se molhasse muito. Mamoru parou em frente à porta de Usako e a abriu, soltando a mão da moça, mas logo depois oferecendo a ela, para servir de apoio para ela se sentar. Ajuda aceita. Depois de ajudá-la, Mamoru foi até a casa dela, com ela o guiando.  
  
-Por ali... Isso! Entra aqui... Aquela ali, do muro branco com o telhado cinza. -Falava Usagi, o orientando, mais linda do que nunca, em sua opinião.  
  
-Obrigada Mamoru! Você não é tão estragado como eu pensava!-Usako disse, com um sorriso lindo no rosto.  
  
Mamoru apenas sorriu para ela. Abriu a porta e foi em direção a ela. Abriu sua porta e desceu, acompanhando-a até a porta de sua casa, onde tinha um espaço coberto. Usagi abriu a porta.  
  
-Usa... gi. Espere um instante!-Mamoru falou. Era agora ou nunca.  
  
- O que... -Usako não continuou a frase. Sua boca estava ocupada em outra coisa.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ai... Não pensei em colocar um beijo logo no primeiro capitulo!!!! Bom, mas eu deixo a imaginação fluir e foi... Foi assim que escrevi esse capitulo. Pensei em escrever como Short fic, mas saiu assim... Achei legal escrever capítulos por capítulos! E estava tão ansiosa para colocar uma fic minha nesse site que não deu para esperar... Bom, esse capitulo saiu curtinho, né? Acho que o próximo sai maiorzinho... Bom, até o próximo capitulo!!!!  
  
UsAkOChIi 


	2. O sentimento, uma criança, brinca com o ...

_**Uma convenção, um beijo e o Amor.**_

**_Cap. 02- O sentimento, uma criança, brinca com o coração das pessoas._**

_**Usagi agora recebia o beijo mais belo que ela já se lembrava de ter recebido. No inicio pensou em resistir e o fez, mas não resistiu por muito tempo e retribuiu o carinho, os olhos fechados de prazer. Seu ego dizia para ela se soltar daquele beijo, mas ela não conseguia. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento. Queria se concentrar naquilo. **_

"_**Mas... Como? Ela o odiava... Não é? E agora tinha as mãos no seu pescoço, ele com as mãos na sua cintura e ela se sentia bem com aquilo! Era incrível! Será que... Nãããããão! Ela não podia se apaixonar tão rápido, podia? Sim, ela podia. Ou sempre esteve apaixonada por ele... Não! Não! Não podia se apaixonar por um grosso, egoísta e convencido como Chiba Mamoru! Sim, ela podia... Não! Não podia!"**_

_**Era essa confusão que se passava na cabeça de Usagi naquele momento. Relembrando do beijo, de como ele foi carinhoso com ela o dia inteiro... Como foi um perfeito cavalheiro... E agora dizia tudo a uma espantada Rey, que escutava atentamente cada detalhe, ansiosa por cada parte da narração em que Usagi estava constantemente parando para respirar e continuando, como se buscasse palavras, procurando coragem.**_

_**-Mas ele fez isso mesmo???? Ainda não consigo acreditar!!!!!! E depois do beijo? O que aconteceu????-Rey estava em êxtase. Já era noite quando Usagi chegou e começou a contar a ela tudo o que havia acontecido no dia. Não conseguia acreditar em como a garota estava assustada com aquilo tudo, e não sabia se ria da confusão da amiga ou chorava da própria falta de sorte. Por que Usagi-chan arranjou um namorado e ela não? O que Usagi tinha que ela não tinha?-Poxa! Agora do nosso grupinho, sou a única encalhada!-Falou, dando um suspiro**_

**_-Hei!!!!! O que você está insinuando!!!! Não estou namorando Chiba Mamoru!!! E depois do beijo nem te disse o que aconteceu e você fica aí, insinuando falsidade!-Usagi falou, com as bochechas vermelhas._**

_**-Então me conte! Se eu não sei a culpa é única e exclusivamente sua!-Rey falou, com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade (de novo eu uso essi termo???)**_

**_-Tá bom... O que aconteceu foi que ele me pediu desculpas por ter me beijado daquela maneira tão intensa e boa... Claro que eu to dizendo isso agora, viu?? E depois eu disse que tudo bem, daí ele disse que já ia indo porque estava tarde e eu disse tchau e entrei e ele foi embora!-Falou Usagi, desdenhosa._**

_**-Ai Usagi-chan! Eu pensei que vocês estavam namorando! Não acredito que você não gosta dele!-Rey falou totalmente decepcionada.**_

_**-É! Com certeza! O cara chega, me beija e por causa de um beijo eu vou esquecer que ele é meu arquiinimigo e vou namorar com ele, é? Nem pense!-Usagi falou, irônica. Na verdade o conflito interior de Usagi parara - Ele ainda tem que fazer muito para me conquistar!**_

**_Usagi acabara de soltar uma grande mentira. Só com aquele beijo, Mamoru conseguiu apagar toda a raiva que ela tinha dentro dela e deixar apenas um sentimento. Como uma limpeza, tirando o que é ruim, deixando o que é bom. Um sentimento que era ocultado por todo aquele ódio. Um sentimento que há 11 anos esperava para ser descoberto. Um sentimento difícil de esquecer. Um sentimento que a fazia tremer só de pensar e rever o beijo em sua mente. E também ao se lembrar de quem proporcionara momento tão bom. Usagi estava apaixonada por Mamoru. Mas como ia dizer isso a Rey-chan? Rey-chan estava tentando conquista-lo há um mês! Como dizer a rey-chan que estava apaixonada pelo homem que ela estava "caçando"? Usagi estava indecisa e preocupada. Como iria dizer aquilo? Não. Definitivamente Rey-chan não pode saber. Mas mesmo sabendo do beijo, será que ela continuará atrás de Mamoru? Usagi não tinha idéia do que faria a seguir. Passaria 3 semanas trancafiada em um hotel _**

_** SE NÃO KISER VER AS BESTEIRAS QUE A AUTORA ESCREVE, PULE PARA OS !!!!!!!**_

_**(ohhhhhh exagero! Mas é a empolgação, não se preocupem... sou assim msm! ') (nossa! como eu sou uma bakinha!!!!!)**_

_****_

**_Onde Mamoru estaria também e ela sabia que iria ser muito embaraçoso se encontrar com Mamoru depois do beijo. Então resolveu que iria evitá-lo durante esses três dias. Se conseguisse, ficaria o mais longe possível dele no hotel._**

_**Nos três dias seguintes, Usagi procurou não sair de casa, apenas para ir ao trabalho e, no dia 3, ela saiu para nadar. Não agüentava mais não sair de casa, enquanto rey fazia questão de ir para todo canto sem convidá-la porque ela disse que não iria sair de casa. Vestiu seu biquíni, colocou uma roupa por cima e foi ao clube, onde era também uma academia com piscina coberta e aquecida.**_

**_-Ai... Já fazem 3 horas que estou aqui... Dentro dessa piscina... É melhor sair! E aproveito para fazer uma bicicleta básica!!!!!!-Usagi saiu animada da piscina. Sentiu olhos nela. Fingiu não ligar, mas olhou com o canto do olho para onde ficavam os aparelhos de musculação.-Ai não!!!!!!-falou, em um sussuro quase inaudível-Ele está aqui!Vou para casa agora!vou só me trocar no vestiário!_**

_**10 minutos depois, Usagi saia do vestiário feminino, com um vestido de alça cor de rosa e um rabo de cavalo. Saiu caminhando pela academia até o estacionamento, mas antes que pudesse sair da área da piscina algo... Ou melhor, alguém a surpreendeu.**_

**_-Não é educado ignorar os outros. Deveria saber disso, odango!-Usagi sentiu suas faces ficarem rubras e suas pernas ficarem bambas. _**

_**-Meu filho, dá pra soltar meu braço????-Perguntou Usagi, com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.**_

**_-Tudo bem, mamãe, você que manda!!!!!- Falou Mamoru, imitando voz de criança.-não quer também me ajudar a lavar as costas na hora do banho?-falou, hilário._**

_**Usagi caiu no chão com perninhas pro ar, e uma gota do tamanho do mundo sendo apoiada em sua cabeça.**_

_**PLAFT**_

**_-SEU PERVERTIDO!!!!!!- Usagi acabara de dar um enorme (e põe enorme nisso) tapa no rosto do pobre Mamoru, que caiu no chão com o impacto. - COMO OUSA FAZER UMA PROPOSTA TÃO OBSCENA!!! EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO!!!!!- Mamoru olhou para Usagi, que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos._**

_**Ele se levantou e olhou a garota nos olhos. Tinha serenidade nos olhos dele.**_

**_-Veio de carro?-Perguntou, olhando para a garota, ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, olhando para o chão. –Aceita um pedido de desculpas e uma carona? Eu realmente não queria te fazer chorar... - Mamoru disse. Usagi olhou para os olhos dele, buscava algo, como se tentasse desvendar um mistério. Então acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sentia sinceridade nos olhos dele e... O que seria aquilo? Amor...? Não ousava perguntar. Deu um sorrisinho de leve, quando ele olhou para ela, como se dissesse 'Mesmo? Lembra da ultima vez, o que deu?' Mas ela confiava nele. Não sabia por que, nem tampouco como. Mas sabia que confiava nele, o amava e confiava nele com todas as forças._**

_**Passaram-se 5 minutos e eles chegaram. Usagi estava muito envergonhada, mas estava feliz. Muito feliz. Estava com ele.**_

_**-Quer entrar? **_

_**-Não, estou um pouco apressado, mas obrigado... Usako... -Mamou arregalou os olhos... Usagi pensou não ter escutado direito.**_

_**-Como disse Mamoru?-Será que ele tinha mesmo chamado à garota de Usako?**_

_**-Usagi-chan, eu disse, quer uma companhia na viagem ao hotel? Eu posso passa aqui amaná de manhã, se você quiser...-Mamoru tinha corado. Usagi deu um sorriso sereno. Claro que queria!**_

_**-Nos vemos amanhã, Mamo-kun!-A garota, que tinha um sorriso terno no rosto, deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz, que a olhou surpreso. Ele então, sorriu para a garota, um sorriso sereno.**_

**_-Usagi... Eu... quero fazer uma coisa... Eu... Posso...?-Mamoru corou, mas olhou firme nos olhos da garota._**

_**-Pode.-Usagi estava tão feliz por estarem se dando bem, que perdeu o medo de se encontrar com ele, perdeu a angustia que pensara que teria se ele a beijasse novamente.**_

_**Mamoru calmamente saiu do carro, abriu a porta de Usagi, esperou a garota sair e a puxou para junto de si, deixando-os tão próximos, que parecia que nada podia separa-los agora. E ele a beijou novamente.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bom... Também não imaginei nadinha desse capítulo!!!!!!!! Mas foi indo!!!!!!! Bom, o que acharam????? Mandem reviews, ok????? Eu espero que estejam gostando!!!!!! Vlw meninas que me mandaram reviews da ultima vez!!!!!!! E DESCULPEM PELA DEMORAAAAAAAA!!!! Mas com o começo das aulas ficow difícil de escrever!!!!! Bom, provavelmente, irei lançar mais um fic, já terminado na net, não tenho prazo... não sei nem se vem msm... quero logo acabar esse fic...**_

_**Se deliciem com essa ficccccc!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**UsAkO-ChIi**_


	3. ReKdImmmmmm!

AIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!

Sabe o ke foi??? Meu micro!!! Eu já tinha os caps. 3 e 4 prontos /- 1 semana dps ki eu postei o capitulo, ele deu um pro e eu acabei perdendo todos.... e depois minha net de pro!!!!!! E eu fiquei até semana passada sem net!!! To reescrevendo o 3, eu sei que nunca vai ficar tão fofo como estava antis... antis tinha uma ajudinha da rey-chan VLW REY-CHAN!!!!!!!! Bom, assim que eu terminar eu passo por aqui e posto o cap. 03, ok?????

Reviews, pease!!!!!

Usako


End file.
